


Just the Beginning

by millieloveslou



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alpha Ashton, Alpha Calum, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Shawn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Michael, Multi, Omega Louis, Omega Luke, Omega Niall, Omega Zayn, Popular Harry, Popular Louis, Spoiled Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millieloveslou/pseuds/millieloveslou
Summary: Louis is a damaged omega, after a series of events he has to move from New York to Canada.A few weeks later he meets Zayn, a kind omega that invites him to his birthday party, a party that was just the beginning to something great.This is an adaptation of MY original book, Just the Beginning, that is being edited on on wattpad and is written in Spanish.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood, Niall Horan/Shawn Mendes, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adaptation of MY original book, Just the Beginning, that is being edited on on wattpad and is written in Spanish.

_ “Mrs. Tomlinson, are you sure?” Asked the principal. _

_ "I am, yes." agreed the woman looking at her youngest son, sitting on her right. _

_ “Could you give me a reason” _

_ “Keep me away from a school where they don't punish alphas who think they are superior and who call bitches and whores all the omegas” laughed Louis.”I think my mother is only looking for my good, after Saturday's game we are not interested have nothing to do with you and your school.” _

_ “Please,Sarah, Louis you have helped us so much, we are losing many students, if you get out we’ll lose even more, Louis is such a big influence right now, I promise omega, everyone will treat you like a king.” begged the alpha in front of them, but they didn’t care, not after what had happened. _

* * *

“Why don’t you just change school?”asked/ whined Niall, while helping Louis’ with packaging his stuff. “I’ll miss you an awful lot”

‘Course It’ll be easier, but mom wants me to change environment, and I kinda agree.” spoke the omega. “Besides, you can come over whenever you want, and I’ll miss you to.”

“I guess you’ll do homeschooling for the last few months, don’t you?”

“Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner.” said Georgina, standing outside Louis’ room. “You know our family well Nialler.” the omega blushed at the alphas words.

“Georgina, you’re gonna break my best friend, look how red he is.” laughed Louis.

“Oh. Shut Up!” said Niall blushing even more.

“You look like a tomato” laughed Louis again." No! Get away, don't approach me." screamed the omega running away from his friend. “Mom, a crazy tomato boy is trying to kill me!” the omega hugged his mother, laughing.

“You little shit… Sarah, I’m sorry.” said Niall after he saw his best friend's mother.

“Don’t worry sweetie, i love seeing you like this, it reminds me from when you were just little pups, running all around” spoke the woman toying with her son’s hair. “Are you staying over for dinner?” the omega nodded. “Great”

“I love your mom, Have I mentioned it?” Louis nodded at the question.

“I love her too, she’s the best mom.” If there was someone that Louis fully admired was his mom, she was a model and photographer who started her career at 14, and had made enough money to take care of him and his two sisters, without an alpha, she was amazing and pretty successful.

* * *

“I understand that you have to appreciate art, but it is a bit annoying.” Louis said, tired of feeling the intense stares of his sisters at him.

"Louis we need to talk about this,"Georgina muttered, putting her feet up on the lap of her little brother, who was, like and her mother and siblings , sitting in one of the chairs in the airpoort’s waiting room

“I already told you, I'm not going to talk about it, it's over, okay?.” The brown haired spoke annoyed. ”I'm already upset enough to have you bothering me all time”

“Lou, you know we have to talk about this.” Said Summer, worried about her brother’s mental health. "It's been already a month, and the only one you've talk about this with is Niall, we're your sisters, and we worry about you"

The omega sighed, pushing Georginas legs from his lap, “I´m fine,Niall got there on time, the alpha didn’t hurt me, I’m just a bit sad, I don't want to leave Niall, he’s my only friend, besides you.” the omegas eyes started to water. “I just don’t want to leave, I’m afraid he’ll forget about me and then leave me alone”

“Omega.” Summer whispered sweetly, pulling her little brother into a comfortable hug. “Don’t cry, baby, you know Niall, he’ll be in Canada before you expect it, and he’ll never leave you, he’s your best friend, and you’re his, he loves you.”Said the beta wiping the tears falling through her brother’s face.

“Thank you, Sum.”whispered the omega, before falling asleep in the arms of his sister


	2. 002. New Beginnings

“Sweetie, may I come in?”Louis raised his head from his cell phone when he heard his mother, nodding. “I want you to meet someone, would you come with me downstairs?” the omega nodded again. “This is Elijah Malik, he is going to be your tutor for the next few months” the omega smiled softly, muttering a small ‘Good morning’. “Elijah this is my son Louis.”

“It’s a pleasure finally meeting you Louis, your mother won’t stop talking about you.” the omega blushed.

“Hope they’re good things.”

“Of course, omega, I only have good things to say about you.” said the woman cupping Louis’ cheek.”I am leaving right now Summer, Georgina and Chistine are upstairs if you need anything.”the woman left the room not before leaving a kiss on her son’s forehead and whispering a playful ‘Please don’t destroy him so fast, sweetheart.’ Louis smirked at his mother,innocently.

“Well, Louis, as your mother already told you, I’m Elijah Malik,I’m going to be your tutor.” the man said with a kind smile. “Shall we talk a bit about us first?” the omega nodded slowly.”Want to start?” The omega shook his head no.”Okay, I’ll start, I am Elijah Malik, I’ve a son named Zayn, he is your age actually, I’ve been teaching since I was sixteen, and i’m obviously a beta.”

“Well... I am eighteen, I'm from New York, I moved cuz something really bad happened ummm… my best friend is called Niall and yeah…

“Oh well…” the beta didn’t know what to say, the only reference of teenagers in New York he had was from gossip girl, one of his son’s favourites.

* * *

“Do I have to do this?” louis asked for the thousandth time.

“Yes, Lou, you can’t hide in your room forever.” said Summer, unlocking the car’s doors.”Be careful.”

“Alright, do I look good?” he asked.

“Beautiful as always.” the beta smiled. “Come on, you’re Louis Tomlinson.” Summer tried to cheer him up, the omega sighted, putting on a smile, anyone would think it was real, sadly it wasn’t.”if you feel uncomfortable just call me and i’ll be here immediately”

“It’s okay, love you Summs.”

“Love you too, sunshine.” the girl waved at Louis.

When Louis was left alone, standing outside his tutor’s house, he definitely regretted saying yes to the invitation. Elijha invited him over for his son’s birthday, saying it was only a small celebration with some of Zayn’s friends.

“Louis, I thought you weren’t coming.” said his tutor, opening the door.

“Who was it, dad?” a dark-haired boy walked into the room.” Oh…”

“Zayn, this is Louis Tomlinson, Louis this is my son Zayn.”

“Hi” muttured Louis softly.”Happy Birthday!

“Oh.. thank you.” smiled Zayn.” Come, let me introduce you to my friends.” the omega grabbed Louis’ arm, directing him to what appeared to be the living room, Louis could listen to distant laughs and chattering.” Guys, this is Louis Tomllinson.” said Zayn once they were in front of a group of people.” Louis, these are, Liam, Shawn, Luke, Ashton and Harry.” as Zayn mentioned them he pointed them as well, Louis waved at them, they waved back.

“You’re real,” said Luke smiling.” I’ve seen you in magazines. I can believe you’re real” Louis chuckled, they had been talking for an hour or so, Zayn and his friends were very friendly, making Louis feel really comfortable. He had discovered that Liam, Harry and Ashton were in their first year of college, Shawn and Zayn were in their high school Senior Year, and Luke was in Junior Year, Zayn and Liam and Luke and Ashton are both couples while Harry and Shawn are single, Luke and Zayn were amature models, he really saw potential in them to be honest.

“Luke, honey, you’re on magazines as well.” said Ashton kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

“Yes, but he is Louis Tomlinson, he's super famous and he’s not known just because his father is important.”

“It’s all because my mom, if it wasn’t for her I don’t think I’d be “famous” smiled Louis.” You could start posting photos on Instagram, you’re pretty, the fast you grow on social media the fast they’ll try to get to you .” Luke’s eyes shined.

“Do you think I could really model?

“Yep, I mean you have potential, and my sister is putting out a collection next spring, she’ll definitely want you.” said Louis smiling.

“Your sister, meaning Georgina, is putting out a collection?” asked Zayn, leaving Liam talking alone and getting close to the omegas.

“Yes, they’re announcing it next month, so please don’t say anything about it.”

“Why do they like him so much?” asked Liam, watching the omegas talking about fashion and collections.

“He’s kind, he’s famous, and pretty. What were you expecting?” said Harry. 

“And it’s probably getting your boyfriend a job” added Shawn. “But I don’t think they’re doing it ‘cause he’s famous, they're just trying to be nice”

“They’d never talk to someone because they’re famous, Luke would be crying and apologizing by now, Louis is being nice to them. When Zayn told us he was coming I imagined a spoiled omega, that believed he was the center of the universe, but he’s not. '' said Ashton, smiling at his omega. 

“You shouldn’t be judging people, Ashton.” said Harry.

“Sorry, but it is the truth, I bet you thought the same thing.” the alpha pointed at Shawn and Liam, they nodded, feeling bad for judging the omega, but they had seen Louis in magazines, always with a blond omega, and to be honest Louis did look like a spoiled omega that didn’t care about anyone but him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is NOT my first language, so if you see a mistake please kindly notify me and I'll correct it.

**Author's Note:**

> i have changed the names of louis' family bc i really don't feel that i have enough experience writing and i wouldn't like using Jay's name in something like a fan fic, is just for respect in hers and fizzy's memorie.


End file.
